The King
by Kayna
Summary: A look on his past... Try to find out who it is. Please review!


I had this idea for a while, but didn't really write it all out until now. I'm going to let it be a surprise as to who this story is about, if you haven't figured it out already. I'm sure you'll figure it out as the story progresses, though. No, I don't own DBZ. Enjoy!  
  
-Kayna  
  
  
  
He smiled gently, trailing his right hand through her black strands of hair. Her breathing came out in slow breaths, gently twirling the hair hanging over her lips. He was kneeling at her bedside, watching her slip off into a blissful sleep. She was so young and innocent... Always a good child. She had yet to disobey him and she seemed far too kind for that... Just like her mother.  
  
He shut his eyes tightly and allowed his hand to slip from her hair, gently taking a fist of the blankets before sighing deeply. His little daughter's mother and his loving wife. He missed her so much... Had it been so long already? They had such a beautiful daughter together... Such a beautiful life...  
  
**  
  
He slowly trudged down the sidewalk, his gaze focused upon the ground as he tried to ignore the numerous insults thrown at him. He had often kept to himself because of this... He had never bothered to open up until he met her.  
  
"Hey, kid!" Jason yelled, running up to him before smiling coldly. He bent down to pick up a rock, taking a moment to toss it up and down with the palm of his hand before taking aim.  
  
"Jason!" Nachi called, running over to Jason before glancing over at the boy. He stared back at her for a moment before he continued his walk home. Jason laughed softly before gesturing for some of his friends to join in on the 'fun.'  
  
"First one to knock him down gets a prize, boys!" Jason called out and bent down to grab a few more rocks, his friends following his lead.  
  
"Jason... Leave him alone." Nachi said quietly before walking towards him. Jason seemed to push aside her comment, tossing a rock at his target.   
  
"Jason, leave him alone!" Nachi called out once again, tugging lightly on his arm. Despite the fact that they were all fairly young and Jason was the smallest, he was still the strongest of the bunch. He grabbed Nachi's shirt collar before tossing her back against the fence, turning his attention back to the boy soon after.  
  
He blinked a few times after realizing the boy was standing in front of him, only having a moment of confusion before the pain hit as he was struck in the stomach. He doubled over in pain and glanced up at the boy with a cruel look. Normally, he would have retaliated... But not with this pain now aching in his stomach. Jason took a moment to stand up straight before him and his gang walked off.  
  
"Are you all right?" The boy asked as he walked over to Nachi. She looked up at him and smiled faintly, merely nodding before taking his hand to stand up.  
  
"What's your name, kid?" Nachi asked as they started to walk towards his house. He blinked a few times before looking to her with a soft smile.  
  
"Oxford."  
  
**  
  
A tear slipped down Oxford's cheek before he slowly brought his hand up to brush it away. She was the first one to ever show him some kindness. She was his first true friend... She always would be.  
  
**  
  
Oxford's stomach tightened as he began more nervous with each passing moment. The night had gone fine so far and Nachi seemed pleased. He had prepared a lovely banquet of foods for her and brought her to a early movie soon after.   
  
They now sat on a blanket resting on a grassy hill. It had been a beautiful summer day and the sun was now beginning to set. Oxford turned his gaze to Nachi, setting his hand upon hers. Her hair was worn down, black as the night sky, her eyes as blue as the day. She had a slim figure and was quite interested in the martial arts by now. She had so much to offer... And she gave it to him.  
  
"Nachi... Marry me, please." Oxford whispered as her cupped her chin with his free hand, turning her gaze to meet his eyes. They shone with a bright, curious look, a smile slowly setting itself upon her lips. No answer was needed, for he already knew what it was. He simply pulled her closer to him, leaning his head against hers before shutting his eyes.  
  
**  
  
She had given him the most happiest years of his life... She even agreed to being his wife. She even gave him the sweetest daughter anyone could ever ask for. He should have thanked her more... Should have showed her just how much he cared.  
  
**  
  
"Oxford... The baby's asleep." Nachi whispered as she walked up behind him, placing her hands upon his shoulders. He smiled softly before turning around, drawing her into a tight embrace. They had just brought their child home a few days ago. The early morning calls were not the best thing in the world, but the baby was worth it.  
  
"She's all right?" He whispered to her. Nachi nodded slowly before bringing her arms about him, pulling him closer to her as well. They stood like that for a long moment, enjoying each other's company. Finally, Nachi drew back and looked up into his eyes.  
  
"We are out of formula, though." She said with a soft smile and a light laugh. He nodded slowly before he walked to the closet to get his coat. Nachi stopped him by gently taking his left hand with her right.  
  
"It's all right, Oxford. I can get it." Nachi continued as she retrieved her coat. He nodded slowly and led her to the door, holding it open for her once he reached it.  
  
"I love you, Nachi." He whispered to her. She took his hand in hers once more, squeezing it gently.  
  
"I love you, too, Oxford."  
  
**  
  
He sighed once again, his flashbacks finally coming to a stop. That was the last night that he had spoke to her... The last time he held her hand. He could still remember the pain when he heard she had passed. He should have gone out to get the formula that night... He should have kept her close to him.  
  
He leaned down and pressed his lips to his daughter's forehead before standing up. He slowly made his way to the door, stopping for a moment before turning around. He watched his daughter in her blissful night land and smiled softly.  
  
"Good night, Chichi." He whispered softly before turning around and shutting the door behind him. Chichi slowly opened her eyes, searching the dark room in front of her.  
  
"Good night, dad."  
  
  
  



End file.
